Winter I'm in Love
by ShinInuzuka
Summary: "Aku sangat membenci musim dingin. Rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang itu, aku sungguh sangat membencinya. Namun di musim dingin itu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Oh, winter... I'm in love." SasuNaru-Teen-AU- Marshmallow and snow di tulis untuk Shrine-chan :D COMPLETED ONESHOT


**A/N: *********waves nervously********* Hi****.. Akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu mikirin plot dan beberapa hari bolak-balik di depan laptop sambil mikirin jalan cerita, lahirlah fic ini. :D**

**Silahkan bagi yang senang sama fic SasuNaru Yaoi boleh dibaca, dan jangan lupa RnR yah. :) Setelah baca, di review. Biar saya tau pembaca suka atau tidak dengan fic ini. Atau mungkin ada yang request sequel? Meskipun agak gak yakin mau buat. /eh /plak**

**Pokonya, silahkan membaca dan jangan lupa review yaaaaah :***

**Dedicated to: ****Shrine-chan. Aku bikin fic ini special untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke & Naruto Shrine. Semoga Shrine-chan panjang umur, makin rame dan makin Berjaya yaaa~ Aku cinta Shrine-chan ~ :* /eh**

**Aku ngambil prompt: "~ Marshmallow & Snow  
Dari namanya aja udah ada yimanya, eh, rimanya. Mihihihi. (*´∀`*) Marhsmallow yang putih, lembut, unyu, bikin ingat kita sama salju yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan belum diinjak sama sekali 'kan! ヾ( °▽° )ノ Apalagi marshmallow itu sering dimasukin ke minuman hangat- yang notabenenya kita minum waktu lagi cuaca lagi dingiiiin! ٩(●˙▿˙●)۶…⋆ฺ" Kata2 murni miliknya Shrine-chan ~ *tabur cinta***

**Disclaimer: *****tengah berargumen dengan Kishimoto-sensei tentang siapa yang lebih berhak untuk memiliki Kiba* /plak**

**Warning: - SasuNaru, Yaoi, AU.**

** - Sedikit lime di dalam. Meskipun hanya sedikit. orz**

* * *

"Itachi! Kemari sebentar!" panggil Mikoto dari dapur.

Itachi yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah menoleh kearah pintu dapur kemudian meletakkan buku yang sedang ia baca di atas meja. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Ibunya di dapur yang terlihat sedang membuka-buka lemari es dan mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Itachi sambil membuka kacamata bacanya.

"Sepertinya ibu kehabisan wortel dan tomat untuk makan malam. Sasuke pasti menggerutu kalau ibu masak sesuatu tanpa tomat untuknya." Jawab Mikoto sambil masih saja memperhatikan isi lemari es. "Bisakah kau membelinya untuk ibu, Itachi?"

Itachi melirik kearah jendela. Diluar jendela telihat gumpalan-gumpalan putih yang menunjukan bahwa salju masih turun dengan perlahan dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Tapi bu, aku sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikan buku yang dosenku beri dikampus."

"Hm?" Mikoto masih sibuk didapur dan mencari-cari bahan yang ia perlukan untuk masak. "Kalau begitu suruh Sasuke. Ibu akan menuliskan list belanjaannya."

Itachi tidak menjawab lalu pergi ke kamar Sasuke dilantai dua.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat seketika Itachi menyampaikan perintah ibunya.

"Ibu yang menyuruhmu Sasuke," Itachi berdiri di samping pintu sambil menyenderkan badannya ke pintu, tangannya telipat didadanya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa ibu tidak menyuruhmu saja? Lagipula, kau kan tahu aku benci musim dingin. Apalagi harus pergi keluar."

Itachi mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Hm. Baiklah kalau kau tetap tidak mau. Gunting, batu, kertas?"

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja komputernya menoleh kearah Itachi dengan pandangan yang seperti berkata, 'Apa kau bercanda?'

Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Itachi. Dia kemudian mengulurkan kepalannya. "Terbaik dari tiga kali putaran!"

Itachi tersenyum. "_Fine_."

* * *

"Che! Aku benci ini!" Sasuke menggerutu pelan sambil menyeret kakinya melalui salju. Sasuke benci musim dingin. Dan dia juga benci kenyataan bahwa dia selalu kalah dari Itachi.

Sasuke tahu, Itachi pasti sengaja menyuruh Sasuke untuk keluar karena dia tahu Sasuke sangat membenci musim dingin. Sasuke sangat tidak ingin keluar rumah di musim dingin. Apalagi ini adalah liburan musim dingin, hal itu membuat Sasuke makin malas pergi keluar. Untuk apa pergi keluar dan kedingin kalau dia bisa berdiam diri di rumah, membaca buku, atau mungkin sekedar bermain game, yang jelas-jelas di dalam rumah terasa lebih hangat.

Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke saku mantelnya sambil menahan dingin. Dia heran kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya bisa berlari-larian sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia. Apa bagusnya sih musim dingin? Cuaca dingin seperti ini bukannya sangat menyiksa dan membuat kulit mati rasa?

Sasuke mendengus kesal begitu dia melihat seorang pria seumurannya yang berambut coklat berlari kearahnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Pria itu terus berlari melewati Sasuke. Sasukepun memilih untuk mengabaikan pria itu. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak merasa pria itu pantas untuk dia perhatikan.

Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya sambil memperhatikan bootsnya yang sedikit tenggelam dalam salju. Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berlari kearahnya dan menabrak Sasuke hingga terjatuh. Sasuke yang dengan reflex menutup matanya ketika dia terjatuh, kemudian membuka matanya dengan perlahan begitu dia sudah terbaring di atas tumpukan salju. Sasuke menilik sesuatu yang berat yang sekarang menindihnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis matanya begitu dia melihat kepala seseorang di dadanya. Seseorang itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tertegun begitu dia melihat mata orang itu yang berwarna biru. Biru bagaikan langit cerah dan bagaikan warna air di samudera. Pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengan Sasuke itu kemudian tersipu malu lalu dengan cepat berdiri.

Pria muda yang mengenakan mantel berwarna gading itu mengulurkan tangannya kemudian berkata, "M-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menabrakmu dan kemudian menindihmu." Pria itu tersipu malu oleh perkataannya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak meraih tangan itu dan langsung berdiri. Dia mengusap-usap mantelnya dari salju yang menempel.

"Lain kali kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dasar bodoh." Ucap Sasuke, kesal.

Pria di depannya mengernyit lalu mengepalkan tangan yang tadinya dia ulurkan dengan kesal. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Lagipula salah kau sendiri kenapa berdiri di jalanku!"

Sasuke menatap wajah pria yang terlihat kesal itu, tanpa ekspresi. "Kau bilang itu salahku? Kau sendiri yang berlari ke arahku dan menabrakku sampai aku jatuh."

Pria itu menggertakan giginya. "Dengar, _pretty-boy_, aku sedang tidak ingin berebat, aku sudah meminta maaf. Itu terserah kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak. Permisi!"

Sasuke memperhatikan pria itu menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Kiba, tunggu aku!" Teriak pria itu, lalu berlari menghampiri temannya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memperhatikan pria itu yang kini berjalan menjauhinya dan tengah membisikkan sesuatu ke temannya. Tanpa Sasuke sendiri sadari, dia tersenyum menyeringai sambil memperhatikan pria itu menjauh.

* * *

Sasuke yang selama ini sangat membenci musim dingin dan salju, entah apa yang merasukinya, semenjak dia bertemu dengan pria berambut kuning itu, Sasuke jadi tidak keberatan untuk pergi keluar di sore hari. Di jam sama seperti pertama mereka bertemu. Kadang-kadang, meskipun tidak disuruh ibunya untuk pergi keluar dan membelikannya sesuatu, Sasuke tetap pergi keluar dengan alasan ingin mencari buku di toko buku favoritenya.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu, namun Sasuke belum lagi bertemu dengan pria itu. Dengan harapan bertemu kembali dengan pria berambut kuning yang bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu siapa namanya, sore ini pun Sasuke kembali berpamitan untuk pergi ke toko buku. Itachi sempat memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang aneh, seolah berkata, 'Apa ada yang salah denganmu?'

Sasuke pun bingung. Entah kenapa, dia ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan pria itu sampai-sampai dia mengesampingkan rasa bencinya dengan dinginnya salju dan musim dingin. Dia ingin sekali kembali melihat mata birunya yang meskipun sedang kesal, mata itu terlihat indah, bersinar, dan benar-benar terlihat 'hidup' di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengambil rute yang sama seperti ketika dia bertemu dengan pria itu, namun sepertinya hari ini pun tidak ada tanda-tanda dari pria itu. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sebuah taman kota begitu dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah berkeliling-keliling dan tetap tidak menemukan pria yang dia cari. Sasuke memperhatikan beberapa anak-anak, dan bahkan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya sedang bermain-main dengan salju dan tengah membuat boneka salju sambil tertawa-tawa bersama temannya.

Matahari terlihat sedang merangkak ke ufuk barat dan sudah bersiap untuk menenggalamkan diri. Sinarnya yang keemasan mulai terlihat gelap. Sasuke pun menghela nafas pelan dan berniat pergi dari tempatnya berdiri di depan sebuah pohon di taman. Niatnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar seseorang meneriakan nama seseorang bernama Kiba.

'Kiba?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. 'Itu kan nama teman pria berambut kuning itu.'

Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah suara orang yang meneriaki Kiba. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi begitu dia melihat, ternyata bukan pria berambut kuning itu yang sedang berteriak. Dia malah melihat seorang pria yang lumayan gemuk yang sedang mengejar-ngejar orang yang dipanggil Kiba.

"Kibaaa! Kembalikan keripik kentangku!" teriak pria itu sambil terenga-engah, mencoba mengejar Kiba.

Yang dikejar hanya terkekeh dan kemudian membalikkan badannya. Dia berlari mundur sambil mengacung-acungkan sekantong keripik kentag ditangannya. "Tangkap kalo bisa!"

Sasuke menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan, namun dia memutuskan untuk diam dulu. Siapa tahu orang yang dia cari tiba-tiba datang. Sasuke mengernyit.

'Tunggu dulu! Kalau memang dia tiba-tiba datang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikir Sasuke. Dia lalu tiba-tiba merasa bodoh. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari taman sambil memperhatikan bootsnya. Dia terlalu tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya sambil membawa secangkir plastik kopi hangat. Pria itu juga telalu sibuk memperhatikan kopi ditangannya dan menghirup bau kopi itu. Pria itu tiba-tiba tersandung oleh bootsnya sendiri, dia kemudian kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke depan.

Sasuke yang memang sedang berjalan ke arah pria itu menjadi sasaran jatuh pria itu. Dengan reflex, Sasuke menangkap pria itu dan menahan kakinya supaya dia dan pria yang kini ada ditangannya tidak terjatuh. Namun akibat tindakannya itu, secangkir plastik kopi yang sedang dipegang pria didepannya tertumpah ke mantel Sasuke.

Pria itu mengaduh kaget dan langsung berdiri kembali seketika dia mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali.

"Ya Tuhan! Maaf kan aku!" Pria itu mendongak dan langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika dia tahu siapa orang di depannya. "Kau!" serunya kemudian.

Sasuke menengok kearah pria didepannya, yang ternyata pria berambut kuning yang dia cari-cari selama ini, lalu mengangkat alisnya.

"Hn. Kau lagi, dobe." Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin, padahal dalam hati Sasuke merasa senang akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

"A-apa? Kau panggil aku apa?" tanya pria itu dengan kesal.

"Dobe." Jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya sehingga membuat sebuah seringaian kecil.

"Hey! Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu! Aku punya nama!" Pria itu melototi Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyebut namamu kalau aku tidak tahu siapa nammu." Sasuke menatap pria itu.

Pria itu hendak membuka dan menutup mulutnya, berniat berargumen dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa yang Sasuke katakan memang benar. Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengetahui namanya, sedangkan mereka belum kenal satu sama lain, dan mereka baru bertemu dua kali. Itu pun secara tidak sengaja. Ya, meskipun pertemuan kedua ini sudah Sasuke harapkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tetap saja mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Bukan mereka yang merencanakan.

Pria itu mendengus, lalu mengangkat dadanya. Dia menepuk dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya sebelum berkata dengan bangga, "Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto! Kau lebih baik mengingatnya, karena aku adalah orang paling yang paling mengaggumkan dan mempesona di kota ini!"

Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan pria didepannya itu yang ternyata bernama Naruto, yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga dan penuh percaya diri. Namun sangat bukan karakter Sasuke untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya, meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke setuju saat Naruto bilang dia itu mempesona.

"Hn. Kau cukup percaya diri juga, Naruto-dobe."

Naruto ternganga. "Hey! Aku bukan dobe! Ugh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Sasuke hendak menjawab Naruto, namun teriakan Kiba yang memanggil Naruto membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Naruto! Cepat kemari! Mana kopi nya?" teriak Kiba.

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Kiba dan tersenyum lebar. Naruto melirik cangkir plastik yang ada ditangannya lalu mengernyit begitu melihat cangkirnya kosong.

"Loh? Kemana kopiku?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sesaat sebelum berkata, "Kau benar-benar bodoh, dobe."

"Hey, teme! Aku tidak bodoh!" Naruto lagi-lagi memelototi Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan kau yang menghabiskan kopiku!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto untuk sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mantelnya, tepatnya dibagian dadanya yang kini sudah terkotori oleh node kopi yang tadi tertumpah. Naruto yang memang sedang menatap Sasuke dengan kesal mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, kemudian langsung menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara 'ha' dengan pelan.

"Ya ampun! Aku tidak tahu aku menumpahkannya di mantelmu!" ucap Naruto.

"Kau baru saja terjatuh di depanku, dan kau benar-benar mengira tidak menumpahkan apapun, hm? Dobe?"

Alis mata Naruto bergerak, menunjukkan dia sangat kesal. Namun kali ini dia menahan rasa kesalnya, kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan dan menariknya ke arah toilet yang ada di taman.

"Berisik, teme. Biar aku bersihkan noda itu!" ujarnya dengan sedikit kesal.

Sasuke menahan senyumnya dan mengikuti Naruto menuju ke toilet.

Sesampainya mereka di toilet, Naruto langsung mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya lalu membasahinya dengan air sebelum dia mengusap-usapkan sapu tangan itu secara perlahan di mantel Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud mengotori mantelmu. Aku hanya sedikit teledor." Ucapnya merasa bersalah melihat noda di mantel Sasuke yang berwarna putih tulang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia memperhatikan gerak tangan Naruto yang sedang mengusap-usap dadanya—dengan sapu tangan tentunya—tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto pun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia terus berusaha membersihkan noda kopi di mantel Sasuke. Namun usahanya sia-sia, dia malah membuat noda itu makin melebar, jauh dari tanda-tanda kebersihan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, dobe. Kau hanya membuatnya lebih buruk."

Naruto menggeram, "Setidaknya disini aku berusaha membantu, teme!"

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto yang sedang mengusap-usap mantelnya. Naruto lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menatap balik untuk sesaat sambil mempererat genggamannya. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, sampai tiba-tiba Kiba datang membuka pintu toilet dengan lebar.

"Hey! Naruto! Sedang apa kau? Lama sekali!" ujar Kiba.

Naruto dengan reflex melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman Sasuke dan berbalik ke arah Kiba.

"H-hey, Kiba! Maaf, maaf. Aku sedang mencoba membantu pria ini. Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi yang tadi aku beli di mantelnya." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan dingin sambil bergumam dalam hati, 'Hn. Pengganggu.'

Kiba mengankat alisnya. "Siapa dia?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Dia belum memberi tahu aku namanya."

Sasuke melirik Naruto kemudian berkata, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak pertemuan keduanya dengan Naruto. Sasuke pun hampir setiap sore selalu pergi ke taman kota untuk duduk di bangku taman dan memperhatikan Naruto dan teman-temannya—terkadang hanya berdua dengan Kiba—bermain salju. Sasuke yang dulu sangat membenci salju, kini tidak terlalu memperhatikan butiran putih yang dingin itu. Tidak hanya terduduk dan diam memperhatikan, terkadang Sasuke di tarik oleh Naruto untuk ikut bermain dengannya dan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali bermain dengan salju, dobe? Kau kan sudah bukan anak kecil?" tanya Sasuke ketika dia sedang memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah membangun seorang manusia salju.

Naruto yang kini sudah terbiasa dipanggil 'dobe' oleh Sasuke, tertawa kecil. "Lalu kenapa? Aku kan masih 16 tahun, bukankah itu saat dimana kita harus menikmati masa muda kita?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memperhatikan Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Semakin sering Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto, semakin dia yakin bahwa perasaan di hatinya adalah perasaan suka. Ya, dia yakin. Sangat yakin. Lagipula, kenapa Sasuke merasa kesal ketika dia melihat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Kiba? Kenapa Sasuke merasa ingin menendang Kiba jauh-jauh ketika dia melihat Naruto merangkul pundak Kiba dan berbicara dengannya? Bukankah itu bukti bahwa Sasuke cemburu dan ingin Naruto menjadi miliknya?

Sasuke memang yakin akan perasaannya. Tapi yang menjadi masalah, apakah Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Hm... pertanyaan itu mungkin menjadi yang kedua, masalah pertama adalah, apakah Naruto mempunyai ketertarikan dengan pria? Apakah dia gay seperti Sasuke?

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif dari otaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, teme?" tanya Naruto ketika dia melihat Sasuke terlihat seperti menghela nafas.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Kiba tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan menarik tangan Naruto. "Naruto! Ex-Lover alert!" Serunya.

"Hahh?" Naruto dengan reflex menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berlari mengikuti Kiba ke arah sebuah pohon besar.

Sesampainya mereka di pohon itu, mereka pun bersembunyi seperti orang yang sedang dikejar-kejar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ppsssshhh!" Naruto meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya. Dia mengintip ke arah taman sebelum berbisik, "Kau lihat laki-laki yang menggunakan mantel hitam itu?"

Naruto menggerakan dagunya ke arah pria yang berambut hitam dan mengenakan mantel hitam yang selaras dengan rambutnya. Dia terlihat sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Dia mantan pacarku." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Tunggu... apa? Dia? Mantan pacarmu?"

Naruto mengangguk, masih memperhatikan pria itu. "Namanya Sai. Dia masih belum terima aku memutuskannya. Dia terlalu possessive."

Kiba mengangguk setuju. "Ya. Dan dia terlalu aneh untuk jadi pacarmu, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Naruto. Dia kan seorang pria. Naruto, kau... gay?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mengangkat bahunya. "Hm, mungkin. Entahlah. Aku lebih senang dipanggil Bisex, karena terkadang aku pun masih menyukai wanita." Naruto menoleh ke arah kiba. "Kau tahu Kiba, Hinata dan oppainya?" Naruto terkekeh.

Kiba memelototi Naruto. "Berisik, Naruto! Hinata itu milikku!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan Naruto. 'Hn. Setidaknya sekarang aku memiliki kesempatan.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

* * *

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari "jalan-jalan sore"nya, dan sekarang dia sedang menikmati teh hangat yang ia buat sendiri sambil dudul di ruang TV. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara pintu depan dibanting, dan terdengar suara ibunya sedang mencoba menenangkan ayahnya. Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa, meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri suara ibunya.

Dia melihat ayahnya yang sedang menggerutu kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu dia mendekati ibunya.

Ibunya menghela nafas. "Seperti biasa, ayahmu berdebat lagi dengan salah satu kolega kerjanya."

"Sangat menyebalkan!" sentak Fugaku. Ayah Sasuke memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa meledak begitu saja. Dia terkenal sebagai pria yang tenang. Namun, namanya juga manusia, apabila rasa kesalnya sudah sangat besar, Fugaku pun bisa meledak dan marah-marah seperti halnya orang lain.

Fugaku berbalik dan menunjuk Sasuke. "Kau! Sasuke! Jangan pernah berteman atau pun memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seseorang dari klan Uzumaki! Aku tau kau gay! Aku terima itu! Tapi jangan pernah mendekati seseorang dengan nama belakang Uzumaki!" ujarnya sebelum pergi menaiki tangga dan menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap ayahnya ketika ibunya menepuk pundaknya dan kemudian pergi mengikuti ayahnya.

Dari pintu dapur, Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat bingung setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan apa yang ayah katakan, Sasuke. Dia hanya sedang sangat marah." Ucapnya sambil menghisap secangkir kopi ditangannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi dan menghela nafas. Dia tidak menjawab dan kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. 'Bagus! Bagus sekali! Baru saja aku yakin aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuat Naruto jadi milikku, sekarang ini! Kenapa ayah bisa sangat membenci klan Uzumaki?'

* * *

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sore ini juga sedang duduk di bangku taman. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia menatap tumpukan salju didekat kakinya, tidak menyadari Naruto, yang berada tidak jauh darinya sedang memperhatikannya.

Kiba melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Naruto. "Hm.. semenarik itu kah dia sampai kau memperhatikannya seperti itu, Naruto?"

Naruto tersipu malu kemudian melepaskan tangan Kiba dari pundaknya. "Berisik kau, Kiba!"

Kiba tertawa kecil. "Ah, ayolah Naruto. Akui saja."

Naruto tidak menjawab untuk sesaat sebelum dia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Aku tidak yakin dia menyukaiku juga. Ingat kemarin? Dia terlihat kaget sewaktu dia tahu mantan pacarku itu adalah seorang lelaki. Lagipula, dia seorang Uchiha. Semalam ayahku kembali menceritakan perdebatannya dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Aku yakin itu ayah Sasuke."

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Lalu kenapa kalau dia Uchiha, Naruto? Bukan seperti dirimu saja untuk diam dan menurut." Kiba mendengus.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar." Naruto mengusap tenguknya dengan tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan. "Aku merasa bukan diriku saat aku memikirkan Sasuke. Padahal aku dan dia bertemu belum lama. Baru... dua minggu lebih, mungkin? Tapi rasanya aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama."

Kiba memutar bola matanya lagi. "Ah, ayolah. Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu padaku. Aku straight, ingat? Aku suka wanita dan oppai besar mereka!"

Naruto mendengus.

Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto. "Pergi sana, dan bicara dengannya!"

Naruto memelototi Kiba. "Diam, Kiba! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak yakin dia juga menyukaiku."

Kiba menghela nafas. "Kau itu benar-benar bodoh atau bagaimana sih, Naruto? Kau bilang dia itu seorang Uchiha kan? Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Seorang Uchiha, mau menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak lain yang kerjaannya hanya bermain? Bukankah seharusnya dia diam dirumah dan melakukan hal yang seorang Uchiha biasa lakukan? Belajar mungkin?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Entahlah Kiba."

Kiba menghela nafas. "Baiklah! Terserah!" Dia lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Hey, Kiba! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Kiba tidak menjawab dan berhenti di depan Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke!" panggilnya.

Sasuke yang masih sedang duduk mendongak kearahnya. Dia melirik Naruto yang tersipu dibelakang Kiba sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Apa alasanmu untuk setiap hari diam dan duduk disitu?" tanya Kiba, menilik wajah Sasuke, menebak-nebak ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan Sasuke.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Kiba."

Kiba menggertakan giginya. "Lalu kenapa saat kau duduk disitu, kau selalu memperhatikan Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil?"

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kiba, merasa tidak sadar dengan apa yang Kiba ucapkan. Benarkan Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto selama ini?

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Sasuke! Naruto mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya!"

"Hey! Aku tidak bodoh!" Naruto memukul punggung Kiba dengan tinjunya secara perlahan.

"Terus kenapa, Kiba? Apakah itu sebuah masalah untukmu?" Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan dingin.

Hal itu membuat Naruto terdiam. Dia pun mulai berpikir, 'Apakah Sasuke baru saja mengakui bahwa, ya, dia memperhatikan Naruto selama ini?'

Kiba mendengus. Dia tidak menjawab dan mendorong Naruto supaya berjalan kearah Sasuke kemudian membuatnya duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kau dengar apa yang dia katakan tadi, Naruto? Sekarang kalian berdua bicara, dan selesaikan! Aku mau pulang dan membiarkan kalian berdua. Berbicara dan mungkin berciuman setelahnya. Terserah! Sekarang, _bye_!" Kiba lalu menggerutu pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuknya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan canggung. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam disampingnya.

"Err..." Dia berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan, tapi tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

"Kiba benar." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku memang selalu memperhatikanmu. Karena aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Semenjak pertama kau menabrak ku hingga terjatuh, kau sudah menarik perhatianku." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Sasuke? Menyukainya? Seorang Uchiha? Menyukainya? Ya, meskipun Naruto tidak tahu benar bagaimana sikap seorang Uchiha sebenarnya, tapi dari rumor yang beredar, bahwa setiap anggota keluarga Uchiha terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan kalem. Naruto tidak percaya Sasuke bisa menyukainya yang berisik, dan... yah, suaranya yang bising itu memang sedikit mengganggu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto ketika Sasuke merasakan tidak ada respon dari Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto dengan lekat, seolah bertanya apa pendapatnya tentang apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Naruto menutup mulutnya yang ternganga dan menjilat bibirnya. "Uh... Wow.. Itu... Apa kau baru saja..."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Bukankah sudah jelas, dobe?"

Naruto tersipu malu dan terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Biasanya, apabila ada orang yang bilang dia menyukainya, dia langsung menjawab seadanya dan sejujurnya. Tapi kali ini, dia terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Well, Naruto? Apa kau menyukaiku juga?" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dan menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tumpukan salju didepannya, "Aku... itu..."

Sasuke menunggu jawaban Naruto. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sabar dan ingin segera mendorong Naruto untuk berbaring di bangku tempat mereka duduk dan melumat bibirnya.

"Ya. Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke. Entah kenapa. Kita belum lama bertemu, tapi aku juga merasakan perasaan yang kuat." Jawab Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Dia lalu meraih pipi Naruto dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap mata Naruto dengan dalam sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan ujung lidahnya sebelum dia mendekat dan mengecup bibir Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang dari semenjak Sasuke memengang pipinya, secara tidak sadar dia tahan. Dia mulai menikmati sensasi hangat di bibirnya. Dia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Sasuke tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka "beradu mulut", Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku."

Naruto tersenyum, "Apakah kau harus bertanya untuk itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tulus lalu menghala nafas. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku sangat membenci musim dingin dan aku benci pergi keluar saat turun salju. Tapi semenjak aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dinginnya musim dingin. Meskipun cuaca dingin, asalkan aku bisa melihat mu tersenyum, hatiku terasa hangat dibuatnya."

Naruto tersipu malu kemudian tersenyum manis. "Ya, Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu." Dia tertawa kecil.

Sasuke menyeringai namun kembali menghela nafas, "Hanya satu lagi masalah kita."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Dan masalah itu?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan lekat sebelum mendengus, "Ayahku."

* * *

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok ruang Tvnya. Hari ini Mikoto dan Fugaku, juga Itachi sedang tidak ada dirumah. Fugaku dan Ibunya menghadiri rapat sekaligus makan malam yang diadakan perusahaan Fugaku, dan Itachi, sebagai anak pertama dan yang nantinya akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Fugaku, terpaksa harus ikut menemani kedua orang tuanya.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, Sasuke. Ayah, Ibu dan Itachi mungkin saja tidak akan pulang sampai larut malam sekali." Terngiang kata-kata ibunya ditelinga Sasuke, ketika Ibunya akan berangkat.

Dan karena itu, Sasuke mengundang Naruto untuk datang kerumahnya sore ini. Ini merupakan kesempatan untuk Sasuke diam berdua dengan Naruto. Ya, mungkin hanya untuk nonton movie bersama atau melakukan sedikit kegiatan ini, dan itu.

Naruto berjanji untuk datang sekitar jam 4. Namun sekarang, jam dinding di rumah Sasuke sudah menunjukkan jam 4.45, dan Naruto belum juga memperlihatkan sosoknya. Sasuke berdecak, menahan kesal. Dia berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk, hendak pergi ke dapur sebelum tiba-tiba dia mendengar bel pintu depannya berbunyi. Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah pintunya dan membuka pintu itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia terlihat terengah-engah dan terlihat ada sedikit keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Kau telat, dobe."

Naruto tersenyum sok merasa tidak bersalah dan menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ehehe.. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku membawa ini!" Naruto mengeluarkan sekantong besar marshmallow dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukkannya ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bungkusan besar marshmallow itu tanpa ekspresi. Dia lalu menyeringai licik begitu dia mendapatkan ide tentang apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan marshmallow dan Naruto. Naruto dan marshmallow merupakan ide yang bagus.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Ayo masuk." Ucap Sasuke lalu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruto pun masuk dan membuka mantel dan sarung tangannya. Dia memasukan sarung tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya kemudian menggantungkan mantelnya di rak mantel di belakang pintu sebelum mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang TV. Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di sofa depan TV sebelum dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh dan membawa beberapa camilan.

Naruto menyimpan senungkus marshmallow yang dia bawa ke atas meja dan menunggu Sasuke dengan sabar di sofa sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Dia mengagumi arsitektur yang ada di ruang TV itu. Sungguh terlihat jelas bahwa ruangan ini terlihat elegan dan indah dengan hiasan lukisan-lukisan dan beberapa frame photo yang tergantung di dinding atau terletak di atas display hiasan yang ada diatas perapian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke kembali dari dapur dan menyuguhkan dua cangkir teh hangat dan satu toples snack untuk Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kau terlambat, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke setelah dia duduk disamping pria yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

Naruto tersipu malu, "Hehe.. bukan apa-apa Sasuke. Lupakanlah!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto untuk sesaat, "Jawab aku atau kau aku..." Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto dan berbisik di telinga Naruto. "... akan melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Muka Naruto memerah lalu mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh. "Sasuke! Aku kesini kan untuk nonton movie yang kau bilang."

Sasuke menyeringai lalu mendorong Naruto dengan perlahan hingga ia terbaring di sofa. Sasuke menaikkan kakinya dan kemudian duduk di pinggang Naruto. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan meletakkan kedua tanganya di antara kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke? Kau bilang kan hari ini kita hanya akan nonton movie." Naruto tersipu dengan manisnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto dan menghembuskan nafasnya ke wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto makin memerah. Naruto terdiam untuk sejenak sebelum dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke kemudian menarik kepala Sasuke lebih dekat.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto. Dia menikmati setiap detik bibirnya menempel di bibir Naruto. Naruto mengerang pelan sebelum dia mendorong muka Sasuke menjauh.

"Apakah hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan Sasuke?" Naruto tersenyum menantang.

Sasuke menyeringai lagi. "Hn."

Sasuke kemudian mengambil bungkus berisi marshmallow dari atas meja kemudian mengulum satu buah marshmallow di mulutnya. Sasuke kemudian melumat bibir Sasuke lagi. Naruto menutup matanya dan mencium balik. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto dan sontak membuat Naruto terhentak dan membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu tidak Sasuke sia-siakan. Dengan sigap, ia mendorong masuk lidahnya beserta marshmallow yang ada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Naruto yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ngh.." Naruto membuat suara seksi begitu dia merasakan lidah Sasuke dimulutnya digabung dengan rasa manis marshmallow yang meleleh dimulutnya. Naruto menghisap marshmallow itu dan beralih menghisap lidah Sasuke ketika marshmallow itu sudah menghilang dari mulutnya. Dia lalu mendorong lidah Sasuke keluar dari mulutnya dan mendorong masuk lidahnya ke mulut Sasuke.

Mereka terus berciuman dan beradu lidah selama beberapa menit sebelum kemudian Sasuke melepaskan bibir Naruto dan berpindah menciumi telinga Naruto. Sasuke mengulum cuping Sasuke dan membuat Naruto mengerang pelan.

"Ngh.. S-Sasuke.."

Sasuke menjilat kuping Naruto sebelum dia pindah ke leher Naruto dan menciumi leher Naruto. Sasuke memberikan hisapan-hisapan lembut di leher Naruto. Sementara Naruto terus mengeluarkan suara-suara lembut setiap Sasuke menghisap leher Naruto, tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Sasuke mengedarkan tangannya ke perut Naruto dan menyelipkan tangannya ke baju Naruto. Tangan Sasuke mengusap-usap perut Naruto dengan perlahan sebelum dia menggerakan tangannya ke arah dada Naruto, membuat baju Naruto ikut terangkat.

"Ah.. Sasuke." Naruto mengerang begitu merasakan tangan Sasuke di dadanya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menghisap tulang leher Naruto, meninggalkan tanda merah disana. Sasuke meluruskan badannya dan kembali ke posisinya, duduk di pinggang Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yangg setengah tertutup, memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang membuka bajunya. Sasuke melempar bajunya ke sembarang tempat sebelum dia meraih baju Naruto dan membukanya juga.

Setelah Naruto terbebas dari kain yang tadinya melekat dibajunya, Sasuke langsung menyerang dada Naruto dan menciuminya. Naruto mengerang sambil meremas rambut Sasuke.

"Ngh..."

Ketika Sasuke sedang asik menjelajahi tubuh bagian depan Naruto, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Sasuke dari arah pintu tuang TV, "Sasuke?"

Sontak Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak begitu dia melihat ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"A-ayah?"

Naruto langsung bangun dari posisinya kemudian meraih bajunya yang Sasuke simpan di punggung sofa.

"Ayah sedang apa disini?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba terlihat tenang, yang padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat panik. "Bukankah ayah, ibu dan Itachi sedang rapat di kantor?"

Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan dingin. "Ayah mau mengambil barang yang tertinggal," jawabnya sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Tatapannya langsung berubah tajam ketika dia melihat Naruto. Dia hafal betul rambut berwarna kuning dan mata berwarna biru itu.

"Kau! Kau anak Uzumaki Minato! Sedang apa kau disini?" Fugaku menunjuk Naruto dengan murka.

"Ayah!" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian ayahnya. "Aku yang mengundang Naruto kesini!" ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Sudah ayah bilang, jangan pernah mendekati siapapun yang berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki!" bentak Fugaku.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah dia memakai kembali bajunya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya? Aku menyukai Naruto! Hanya karena ayah tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan ayah Naruto, bukan berarti aku tidak berhak menjalani hubungan dengan Naruto!" Sasuke menggertakan giginya, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya.

Fugaku tidak menghiraukan Sasuke. Dia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menarik tangan Naruto. Dia menyeret Naruto.

"Ayah! Ayah! Apa yang ayah lakukan?" Sasuke mengejar ayahnya yang tengah berjalan ke depan pintu sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia memilih untuk diam dan pasrah. Dia tidak ingin berada disisi buruk ayah Sasuke, yang memang sudah memasukan Naruto ke sisi buruknya.

Belum sempat Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, Fugaku sudah mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh di depan pintu depan.

"Pergi kau dari sini! Dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu disini lagi!" bentak Fugaku.

Sasuke menggeram dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Dia lalu membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Sasuke memelototi ayahnya.

"Kalau ayah mengusir Naruto sekarang, aku juga akan pergi dari sini!" Sasuke meraih mantelnya dan mantel Naruto yang ada di rak di balik pintu lalu membuka pintu dan pergi dari rumah bersama Naruto.

* * *

"Aku mohon, ayah.." Naruto lagi-lagi memohon kepada ayahnya yang terlihat sedang kesal.

Dihari yang sama sewaktu Fugaku mengusir Naruto, Naruto membujuk ayahnya untuk membiarkan Sasuke untuk menetap dirumahnya untuk beberapa hari.

Kushina, ibu Naruto menghela nafas. "Ayolah, Ayah.. Kasihan Sasuke masih diam diluar."

"Iya, Ayah. Ayah kan selalu bilang, jangan libatkan masalah pekerjaan dengan kehidupan pribadi. Aku mencintai Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga mencintai aku. Meskipun ayah tidak akan merestuiku, aku tidak mau berhenti mencintai Sasuke!" ujar Naruto.

Minato menghela nafas. "Ayah kan tidak bilang bahwa ayah tidak merestui kalian berdua." Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang ayah tidak setujui, Sasuke pergi kesini tanpa izin orang tuanya kan? Apa yang nanti Fugaku akan bilang pada ayah kalau dia tau, dan pasti dia tau, bahwa Sasuke ada disini?"

"Ayah, kita bisa memikirkannya nanti." jawab Kushina. "Sekarang kita biarkan Sasuke tinggal disini saja dulu."

Minato pun menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Yeay!" Naruto meloncat lalu memeluk ayahnya. "Terima kasih, ayah, ibu." Ujarnya sebelum dia melepas pelukannya, kemudian mencium pipi ibunya.

Naruto pun berlari dengan gembira ke arah pintu depan dan membuka pintunya, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Malam itu, Sasuke makan malam bersama keluarga Uzumaki yang ternyata menyambutnya dengan baik dan hangat. Setelah makan malam, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke kamar tidur. Namun, Sasuke terlalu lelah secara mental untuk meneruskan apa yang dia dan Naruto lakukan sewaktu di ruang TV di rumah Sasuke.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, terlihat Minato sedang berada di gedung Uchiha corp. dan sedang mencari-cari Fugaku. Dia sudah bertanya ke resepsionis yang ada di lobby, tapi dia bilang bahwa Fugaku sedang tidak ada di tempat. Tapi entah kenapa, Minato punya perasaan kuat bahwa sebenarnya Fugaku ada di suatu tempat di gedung itu.

Minato kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan Fugaku tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Beruntung, pada saat itu asisten Fugaku sedang tidak ada. Biasanya wanita yang menggunakan kacamata dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu selalu ada di mejanya di depan ruangan Fugaku.

Minato mengetuk pintu ruangan Fugaku dengan hati-hati.

"Ya, masuk." Ucap Fugaku, yang mengira bahwa yang mengetuk pintu adalah Karin yang tadi dia suruh untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen.

Minato pun membuka pintunya dan masuk ke ruangan Fugaku.

"Simpan saja dokumennya di meja." Kata Fugaku yang tengah fokus ke layar komputernya, tanpa melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk.

Minato mengangkat kedua alis matanya kemudian berdehem, "Ehem.."

Fugaku merasa heran dengan suara deheman seorang laki-laki lalu menoleh ke arah Minato. Dia menatap Minato dengan dingin lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Mau apa kau disini? Aku tidak ingat aku telah membuat janji denganmu?" ucapnya dingin.

Minato berjalan mendekat hingga dia berdiri di depan meja Fugaku. Fugaku yang masih terduduk di kursinya hanya menatapi Minato dan tidak mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk membicarakan masalah bisnis denganmu, Fugaku-san." Ucap Minato memulai pembicaraan.

Fugaku tidak menjawab dan menuggu Minato untuk meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Aku kesini untuk membicarakan Sasuke dan anakku Naruto." Lanjut Minato.

Fugaku terdiam sesaat lalu mempersilahkan Minato untuk duduk. Minato pun duduk di bangku depan meja Fugaku dan mulai berbicara.

"Sudah beberapa malam Sasuke menginap di rumahku. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangi anakku. Dan aku tahu kau pun pasti menyayangi Sasuke. Naruto terlihat bahagia dan senang ketika aku mengintip dia dan Sasuke bermain video game di kamarnya dengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun terlihat senang." Minato menghela nafas. "Kita mungkin sering beradu konflik. Tapi, janganlah hal itu membuat kehidupan anak-anak kita terganggu. Bisnis ya bisnis, kehidupan pribadi ya kehidupan pribadi. Dua-duanya merupakan hal yang berbeda."

Fugaku mendengarkan setiap ucapan Minato dengan seksama.

"Aku mohon. Restuilah mereka. Aku dengan tulus bersedia melakukan apapun demi anakku. Jika kau ingin kita berdamai, akan aku lakukan. Jika kau ingin aku memberikan lagi klien mu yang waktu itu berpindah menjadi klien ku, akan aku lakukan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau merestui hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke." Ucap Minato.

Fugaku terdiam. Dia menatap Minato kemudain menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya kemudian.

* * *

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika dia dan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Naruto dan mencium kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dobe. Biar aku yang berbicara dengan ayahku." Ucapnya menenangkan.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya lalu mengangguk.

Malam ini, mereka berencana untuk berbicara dengan Fugaku dan meminta perestuan hubungan mereka. Naruto sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Begitu pun Sasuke. Dan Naruto ingin dia dan Sasuke akan terus bersama selamanya. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi jika salah satu dari orang tua mereka tidak merestui mereka. Sasuke bisa saja kabur dari rumah dan berhenti menggunakan nama Uchiha sebagai nama belakangnya demi Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak akan pernah mengizinkan hal itu untuk terjadi.

Sasuke pun menggengam tangan Naruto dengan erat lalu membuka pintu depannya. Dia melihat Itachi yang tengah melewati lorong menuju dapur. Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia lalu menggerakan kepalanya ke arah ruang TV, secara diam-diam mengisyaratkan bahwa Fugaku ada di ruang TV.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berjalan masuk ke ruang TV bersama Naruto. Terlihat ayahnya sedang membaca koran sambil duduk di sofa.

Sasuke menghampiri ayahnya dan kemudian duduk di sofa kosong di samping sofa ayahnya bersama Naruto. Fugaku tidak menghiraukan Sasuke dan tetap membaca korannya.

"Ayah..." Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya yang masih saja tidak dianggap oleh Fugaku.

"Aku menyayangi Naruto dan aku ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin ayah merestui hubunganku. Aku tahu Naruto itu orang yang baik ayah. Dan dia juga menyayangiku."

Fugaku tidak menjawab.

"I-iya, Fugaku-san. Aku... aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Dan aku bersedia melakukan apapun demi Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

Fugaku melipat korannya dan menyimpan koran itu di atas meja. Dia lalu menatap Naruto dengan dingin, membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dan semakin gugup.

Fugaku kemudian menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu, Naruto-kun." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. "Terserah lah, lakukan apa yang kalian berdua inginkan."

Sasuke menatap ayahnya untuk sejenak. Dia kemdian berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih, ayah."

Naruto pun ikut berdiri dan membungkuk juga.

Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke dapur. Sasuke lalu mengambil sebungkus besar marshmallow dari tangan Itachi. Sasuke memang sudah meminta tolong Itachi untuk menyiapkan sebungkus marshmallow untuknya malam ini. Sasuke lalu kembali menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi kekamarnya.

Naruto mengernyit, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan marshmallow? Kita akan makan marshmallow di kamarmu?"

Itachi menyeringai dan berkata dengan sedikit keras, "Pastikan kalian jangan terlalu berisik. Ayah tidak akan menyukainya."

"Eh?" Naruto makin bingung.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai lalu membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ah-ah... SASUKE!" terdengar erangan dan teriakan Naruto dari dalam kamar.

Fugaku dan Itachi hanya menyumpalkan kapas ke telinganya sambil menggerutu, sementara Mikoto tertawa geli.

* * *

****owari****

**A/N: Terima kasih udah bacaaaaaaaaa... :* maaf kalo ada yang gak suka dengan jalan ceritanya, tapi jangan lupa review yah. Supaya saya tau, dimana letak kesalahan saya dan kenapa pembaca bisa tidak suka atau mungkin suka dengan fic saya. Terima kasih ~ *bows bows***


End file.
